


Sun's Going Down

by badlifechoices



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce gets a hug, M/M, Protective Thor, Thor is an angel, You Decide, but also a puppy, could be established or pre relationship, so fluffy it's barely there and still cute as hell, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: He sighs and allows himself to sink into the other for a moment, relishing the contact after being gone for so long. Bruce feels disconnected, like the whole world is closing in on him, trying to punish him for letting the Hulk roam free for so long. But Thor passes no judgement, he remains at his side, holding him until he can breathe deeply and evenly. “This whole planet is designed to stress me out."





	Sun's Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for the lovely Jenna @blookwitch.tumblr.com who allowed me to post it here! I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff. :)

“Sun’s going down. Sun’s going down. Sun’s getting really low.” Thor’s voice is echoing in his ears, a soothing melody, trying to push away the panic bubbling up in his chest. Confusion is raging in his head. There are too many sensations, too many sounds and colours, too many people around him. Memories are pouring into his mind like a waterfall, images of fights in the arena, of people screaming the name of his alter ego, of the cheers and the cries for blood. Thor’s warm hands are resting on his shoulders, reassuring him that he’s not alone. “Sun’s going down.”

Bruce huffs out a breath, fighting through the anxiety and fear rooted deep in his mind: “Stop saying that!” It sounds more aggressive than he planned, and he immediately feels sorry for snapping at the other. Thor however doesn’t seem bothered by his tone at all. Instead he gives him that gentle smile, that the scientist always found terribly charming. The strong hands don’t leave his shoulders, instead there’s a pair of thumbs carefully rubbing circles into his shoulders through the shirt. “It’s okay, Bruce. You’re not alone.” And if Bruce ever doubted that the Asgardians possessed some kind of magic, the power of those words proves him wrong without fail. It’s like a soothing balm on his hurting soul, a shield against the panic that’s making him dizzy.

He sighs and allows himself to sink into the other for a moment, relishing the contact after being gone for so long. Bruce feels disconnected, like the whole world is closing in on him, trying to punish him for letting the Hulk roam free for so long. But Thor passes no judgement, he remains at his side, holding him until he can breathe deeply and evenly. “This whole planet is designed to stress me out,” he mutters to himself, more than the other but Thor hears it anyway. His fingers tighten their grip on Bruce’s shoulders, blue eyes meet brown with a steady gaze. They remind Bruce of small ponds or like someone cut out a piece of the summer sky and placed it in Thor’s face.

“I’m with you,” Thor repeats and this time his words send a shiver down Bruce’s back.

He clears his throat audibly, turning his face away. God, he really forgot how to do interactions with other humanoid beings over the last two years. “Don’t we have somewhere to be? Defeat your sister or something?”

There’s a flicker in Thor’s expression, mouth pulled into a serious line, before his usual 1000-Watt smile returns. “You are correct. We have to return to Asgard immediately!” And for someone, who’s talking about fighting and possibly killing his own sister, who is currently murdering his people, he sounds awfully cheerful. He reaches for a couple rags someone left on the wall behind them and throws one over his head with an exaggerated but strangely graceful movement. “Now, how do I look? You wouldn’t recognise me, would you?”

Bruce can’t keep the small smile from lingering on his lips and it surprises him a little, just how easily the other manages to cheer him up. Of course, he can’t tell Thor that anyone with functioning eyes, or ears for that matter, could still recognise him. “It’s perfect,” he responds instead and the satisfied grin he receives in return makes his chest sting. He tries to swallow past the lump in his throat and instead motions for Thor to lead the way.

He hasn’t taken more than a step, when a handful of green powder hits him right in the face, effectively blinding him. “What-“, his sentence gets cut short, when he gets swept away by the crowd. He barely has the time to clean his glasses enough to identify the moving shapes around him. They’re chanting, there’s masks of the Hulk’s face and such an abundance of the colour green that he feels sickness rise in his stomach.

“Thor!” The people are pushing him, moving in their cheerful parade without regard to anyone in their way. The panic returns with full force. It threatens to overtake him, when suddenly a pair of strong arms is wrapped around him. His face gets smashed against an armored chest, cutting off his breath for a moment as the protective embrace around him tightens. “Thor,” he sighs, barely even registering how the other’s armor is pushed into his cheek. Thor doesn’t break the hug, keeps his arms around him even as the main part of the crowd has moved on. His warmth is seeping through Bruce’s clothes, tingles on his skin as though to mirror the butterflies in his stomach.

One of the hands moves up his spine, cups the back of his head and Bruce can’t help but hope that he doesn’t ever let go. But even the best moments don’t last forever. Thor moves just a little bit and the hint of disappointment sneaking into Bruce’s conscious is fighting with the relief of no longer having his face pressed into the chest plate. Soft lips brush over his forehead, a touch so light it’s barely there. “I got you.” The voice rumbles through his body and there’s no way he can blame the Hulk’s adventures for the weakness in his legs. He can feel the warm breath on his forehead, trailing along the words and sending goosebumps over his arms.

“Are you alright?”, the question pulls him from his momentary trance and he hurries to nod, trying to find his voice to respond.

“Yeah, thanks,” he croaks, pushing a little bit against Thor’s chest once he realises that they’re still in the middle of a crowded marketplace. He was never big with PDA, maybe because it makes him feel like everyone is staring at him, which in turns makes his anxiety go wild. It’s strange how pushing Thor away makes his heart sink though. The warm arms release him, and he stumbles backwards a little, only to hit something even harder than the god of thunder himself.

A growl makes him spin around, eyes wide, as the alien in front of him glares at him. And, oh shit, that one is almost as big as the Hulk, he thinks to himself. But before he has the time to even be shocked, Thor has already pushed himself between him and the alien. He looks about ready to engage the alien in a fistfight in the middle of the square – so much for being inconspicuous – and Bruce knows fully well that the other is always up for a fight but there’s an edge of protectiveness in his aggressive stance that could melt the coldest of hearts. The alien roars and raises a gigantic fist… only to crumble to the floor as an electric charge surges through its body.

Bruce doesn’t immediately recognise the woman standing over the unconscious alien, but she was somewhere in the Hulk’s scrambled memories so logically, she must have something to do with the Grandmaster. Thor however doesn’t seem the slightest bit threatened by her presence, instead proceeds to act like an excited puppy, showing off his disguise.

There’s talk about a ship, a way to escape the planet and a plan but Bruce can barely focus because there’s a warm hand holding his own, a thumb caressing his skin, a gesture to remind him that he’s safe and most importantly, not alone.


End file.
